


Serve and Obey (#486 Obey)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby was born to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve and Obey (#486 Obey)

Colby was a soldier long before he ever donned his uniform or signed his enlistment papers. He was born to be a soldier, raised to be one.  
He was taught to obey orders as soon as he could understand.  
Obey your father.  
Obey your mother.  
Obey your teacher, your coach.  
Obey.

Later it was his CO, his handler, his contact, the wants of his country.

Colby stood in the cold river, rod and reel in his hand. There was the rushing of water, the call of birds. Not a human sound for miles or days. No orders but his own.


End file.
